Just Wanna Be With You
by PurpleBolt
Summary: A school play is held at West Eastman High. Brittany, gets the lead, but what if... CGI, AxB, SxJ, TxE, R&R. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP
1. Chapter 1:Essai

I do not own Chipmunks,Chipettes, or the Song.

LET's GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

AND ACTION!

"Hey look, a school musical!" Eleanor pointed at the poster

"Hmm, A Love Story Musical. Sounds pretty good to me!" Simon said looking at Jeanette

"Well, what time is it?" Brittany crossed her arms

"Monday to Friday, 1-5 PM. That's a little late."Jeanette said

"Well, we'd probably go to our classes." Theodore reminded

As they went to their class,Brittany, on the other hande, is pretty excited. Nothing like a good play to be in the lead.

~4:45 PM~

"Next!" The Judge said

"Whoa. That is Harsh." Alvin tugged his collar

"Who's next? No one?" The Judge asked

"I'm Next Mister Judge Sir!" Brittany screamed

"Where's your partner Ms. Wilson?" The Judge asked as he sat down

"I am." Alvin sighed

"Don't keep me waiting." The Judge scoffed

A good friend of their's; Michaela- Played the piano for today's auditions

_"Ohh yeah yeah_

_The situations turns around enough to figure out_

_That someone else has let you down_

_So many times I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for _

_sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_whoahhhhhh _

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_

_Is being shared with someone else_

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it_

_As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for _

_sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_

_I can hear what you say_

_Now I know why,I know we can make it_

_If tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway."_

The Judge, Simon, Jeanette,Eleanor, Theodore, was ALL amused.

"You got the part!"The Judge said in excitement

"You better get going, it's getting late."

"Oh, so you mean no more auditions?" Jeanette asked

"No Promises Ms. Wilson."The Judge smiled

As the Judge left, they headed over to the stage.

"Congrats Britt!" Her Sisters squealed

"Hey Micha! You were great!" Theodore said

"Aww, Thank You Theodore! So, Eleanor, you trying out for the lead?" Michaela Asked

"I'd prefer to be a cameo."Eleanor said

"How about you Simon?" Michaela asked fixing her music sheets

"We-well. I dunno." Simon said shyly

"Hey, so uhm we'll be heading outside, meet you later." Alvin said

"Okay." Jeanette and Simon said In unison

"Oh Come on Simon Just Give it a try." Michaela said

"Fine, If You know, Jeanette would like to." Simon said rubbbing his furry neck

"Okay." Jeanette Blushed

_(Jeanette)_

_We were strangers, _

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, _

_And I'm suddenly standing, _

_At the beginning with you_

_(Simon) _

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you, _

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart, _

_(BOTH) When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_(Both) _

_And life is a road_

_And I wanna to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_(Jeanette) _

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_(Simon) _

_Never dreaming_

_How dreams would come true_

_(Both) Now here we stand unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_(Both)_

_And life is a road_

_And I wanna to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_(Both) _

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone, in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothings gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

"Simon and Jeanette you get to be understudies." The Jude said

"You were still here all along?" Simon shrieked

"Yes, Yes I was. Anyways, Good Night, see you tomorrow. Your ride is here." The Judge swiftly said

And so they headed back to their home.


	2. Chapter 2: Pratique

REVIEW REPLIES:

MusicIsMyPassion: It's going to be GREAT. I asure you. :)) Thanks For Reviewing!

ChipmunksRule4Ever: Yes, Yes it is. Thanks For Reviewing!

RossLynchLUVR: SIMONETTE FTW! 1D FTW! XDD Thanks for the Review!

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

~**The Next Morning~**

"Good Morning Dave!" Brittany said with a- smile?

"What gotten Brittany so happy?" Dave asked

"Lead of the school play." Alvin said stuffing his cheeks with cereal

"Oh, well, what did Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor get?" Dave asked

"Theodore and Eleanor got the cameos. We got the Understudies for the lead." Simon said

Brittany lead out a shocked face, UNDERSTUDIES? REALLY? She's the lead, and ONLY lead.

"Oh good. " Dave said

"Dave, shouldn't we get to school?" Eleanor said

"Dave, It's 7:30 AM. Classes start at 8." Jeanette said

"Oh My. Get to the car!" Dave said

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

They headed over to their homeroom.

"Good Morning class!" said, and yes, that's Toby's girlfriend.

"Good Morning" The Class said in monotone

"As of today, the practices for the school play are open! So Role call

Brittany Wilson as Justine

Alvin Seville as Carl

Eleanor Wilson as Biana

Theodore as Junie

Simon and Jeanette as Justine and Carl's Understudies...

"Dang this role call is long." Alvin muttered

~5 Minutes later~

"And Finally, Scarlett Johansson as Cameo 5." Said Ms. Ortega catching her breath

"Now let's start English class."

"AWWWWW." The class said in disgust

"Don't worry, after this, it's scene painting and practice time so, if we start early we can finish early too." Ms. Ortega said

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Finally." Brittany sighed

"There are my little stars!" the Judge said

"In fact we are. Mr. Judge Sir." Jeanette said

"Please call me Kenny Ortga." Mr. Ortega said

"THE Mr. Ortega? The one that directed High School Musical TrilogY?" Brittany squealed

"Yep. Now here are your script. Be sure to memorize it when you get home. Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor Theodore, let's go to set painting." Mr Ortega said

"But wha about us?" the red clad Chipmunk asked

"Practice your roles." Mr. Ortega said

**x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x**

"Excuse me Ms. Ortega." Theodore said

"Yes Theodore? Are you out of paint?" Ms. Ortega said

"Yes and, Are you related to Mr. Ortega?" Theodore asked in that cute little voice

"Well, he's my uncle." Ms. Ortega said

"EPIC! MORE PAINT FOR YOU BOX!" Theodore said brushing the paint

Eleanor lead out a chuckle

**~Back to Alvin and Brittany~**

"Oh No I'm new here." Brittany said reading the script

"Oh, well let me show you around." Alvin scratched his head

"CuT! Alvin that was great, but add a little life to the role okay?" Mr. Ortega said

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**~With Simon And Jeanette~**

"Oh these costumes are just gorgeous." Jeanette said admiring the purple dress

Well, Understudies got their perks. And besides, they were at fitting.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Simon said putting his hand at Jeanette's shoulder

"Whatever."Jeanette rolled her eyes playfully.

"We should get back to set painting. We've been in here for too long."

"Simon!" Alvin said

"That's new." Jeanette said

"Simon, can you hit me in the face?" Alvin said

"Well, I can, but why would I?" Simon asked

"Because! Your the understudy! If the lead gets injured, the understudy takes it's place!" the red clad Chipmunk said

"Keep Dreaming Bro, I ain't hitting you today." Simon said

"ALVIN!" Brittany screamed

"Oh Damn." Alvin said running off

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Everybody Gather!" A cameo said

"Thank you Logan, thank you for your help here at the set! See you tomorrow, same time, and now your dismissed. " Mr. Ortega said

"Oh and Just in time for Lunch!" Theodore said

x0x0x0x0x0

Well? You like? You don't? What? If You are finished reading. Please Review, and you'll get COOKIES (WITH MILK! XDD)


	3. Chapter 3: Tragédie, Bonheur, et la plui

RossLynchLuver: I LOVE LIAM. He's Mine. :3 XDD

ChipmunksRule4Ever: Aww, Thanks! I know, the 1st chapter stunk. XDD

~LUNCH~

They had the usual lunch as always. Grapes, and baked lasagna.

"As soon as we get home, we need to memorize this script, got that Alvin?" Brittany nagged

"Second chance on hitting me bro?" Alvin whispered to Simon

"ALVIN!" Brittany screamed

"Yeah,sure whatever." Alvin sighed

The school bell rang.

"Better get to science class." Eleanor said

While walking down the hall...

"Just Wanna be with you, Only you, no matter where life takes us, nothing can break us APPPAAART.

" Brittany sang

"Can you stop for one minute without thinking about that play!" Alvin screamed

"Whatever." Brittany rolled her eyes

~Back Home~

"Home Sweet home, I think I'm going siesta mode today." said Alvin climbing his bed

"N-uh, you are going to practice." Brittany said dragging Alvin to the studio

"I don't get why Britt is so overwhelmed about this play." said the green clad chipmunk

"Live with it, she ALWAYS get starstrucked." Eleanor said

Theodore shrugged

"Jean?" Simon said

"Si?" Jeanette said

"You wanna go practice? We got nothing to do anyway." Simon said

"Sure," Jeanette said

~Garden~

"The garden? Why here?" Jeanette asked

"I figured it's similar to the scenes." Simon said

"Oh okay." Jeanette said

"Si, what the munk is under that bush?"

"What, AHH" Simon screamed

"Shhh. I'm hiding here." Alvin said

"Why?" Simon and Jeanette said in unison

" I hate having to be the lead. Practice this, practice that." Alvin said

"Well, good luck, Brittany is coming this way." Simon said

"Oh Munk." Alvin said running off

"Hey guys, have you seen Alvin?" Brittany said

They both pointed where Alvin ran off to.

Then it started to rain.

"Oh Munk," Jeanette said

"Hey, Jean, Remember when we were back there at the stranded island." Simon said

"Yeah." Jeanette smiled

"Want to, try it again? You know, here?" Simon said

Jeanette nodded

_[Jeanette]_

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

_[Simon, Jeanette]_

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_[Simon]_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_[Simon, Jeanette]_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_[Jeanette And Simon]_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

Simon Pulled Jeanette into a kiss, until Dave showed up.

"What the, get in! It's raining cats and dogs!" Dave said

They both chuckled.

"No Dave, it raining fire." Simon said sarcastically.

""Where have you been? " Theodore asked

"And your soaking wet."Brittany said

They just smiled and walked off to the wash room. Also Known as, the Dishwasher cycle. (Lol, XD)

~Bedtime~

"Good Night Sleep tight, don't let Theodore bite." Dave joked

"Night!" The 6 chipmunks said in chorus

With that, they all drifted off to sleep.

A Few Days before the play. Brittany was excited like a 3 year old in a candy shop.

"Okay Little leg breakers, here are the invitations for this Friday's play." Mr. Ortega said

handing the invitations

"Dismissed."

While they were walking down the hall, Brittany can't shut up about the play.

"I can't believe the play is a few days away!" Brittany cheered

"I can't believe I survived 3 weeks of pure terror." Alvin Murmured

Brittany gave Alvin the death glare.

"I mean, I can't believe I, uh, memorized the script! Yeah, that." Alvin said

"Britt, better watch out." Alvin warned

"Oh, I ain't going with your tricks again Seville." Brittany said

"Seriously, Britt, Turn around." Alvin said

""NO!" Brittany said

Alvin escaped for safety, Brittany wouldn't move a muscle.

"TURN AROUND!" The 5 chipmunks said

Brittany turned around and screamed in terror. CRASH!

WAHAHA! Cliffhangie! Woot woot! XD

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: Félicité

Review Replies:

ChipmunksRule4ever: Yeah, Dang that dave, THEY ALMOST KISSED. -.-"

Kuro Shumo: Le Awesome! d(^_^)b

cutiepiex2: Raining fire. XD And no, she ain't dying. (SPOILER ALERT!)

SPARK 187: Yeaaaahhh.

RossLynchLUVR: We ALL love Simonette, Mrs. Tomlinson. Carrots! XDD

IloveSIMONETTE: YEY! Pilipino ka rin! And Yes, you'll expect a kiss here, and the next chapters.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I told you to look!" Alvin nagged

"Are you okay?" Theodore asked

"No, Theodore! I'm just practicing planking backwards!" Brittany sarcastically said

Good thing though, Ms. Ortega passed by the hallway

"Oh my, what happened?" said Ms. Ortega kneeling down to see Brittany

"School mascot, again." Simon said

"Well, let's get you to the nurse." Ms Ortega said cupping her hands to put Brittany in

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Brittany, someone is here to see you." said opening the door

"Mr. Ortega!" Brittany said

"Brittany, I'm afraid you can't do the play." Mr. Ortega said

"What? I'm Perfectly-" Brittany said

"See, I'm afraid Jeanette has to the part." Mr. Ortega said

"With Alvin?" Brittany asked

"He's not Injured so," Mr. Ortega said

Then, Alvin did a back flip, an epic fail back flip.

"I'm Injured!" Alvin Cutted

"Well, Simon, Jeanette, we have a LOT to work on." Mr. Ortega said

****

~Auditorium~

"So have you memorized it?" Mr. Ortega said

"Well, yeah." Simon shrugged

"Good. we only have a few days so, let's go to the hard scenes, okay?" Mr. Ortega said

It was short notice, but it was RWALLY long. Now they know why Alvin hates being the lead.

"So far so good." Simon thought

"Okay! Let's go to Scene 27!" Mr. Ortega said

"Uhm, the kiss scene?" Simon asked shyly

"Yeah." Mr. Ortega said

"Oh-okay." Jeanette said

"and ACTION!" Mr. Ortega said

At first they were insecure, but at the end, they kissed. (WOOOT!)

"Okay, now that was just perfect., Well, I assume a excellent show on Friday." Mr. Ortega said

Simon rubbed his neck "I sure do hope so, sir."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

~Home~

"Hey Dave, How's Brittany and Alvin?" Simon asked

"They're doing fine. They could even watch you on Friday." Dave said

Jeanette sighed in relief "Thank God."

~Bedroom~

"Brittany!" Jeanette said

"h-Hey guys. How's rehearsal" Said Brittany

Jeanette shrugged "Same as Always."

"Look Britt, I'm Sorry I got your part."

"Nah,It's okay, besides, Alvin already warned me, I didn't listen. And, you get to be with Simon." Brittany Winked

"Whatever!" Jeanette said Playfully

"Who wants cookies!" Eleanor echoed down the hall

"US!" They all said in unison

"Jinx! You all owe me a soda!" Alvin said

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

~Cookie Time~

"Adventure Time!" Theodore said munching a cookie

"Scoot over!" Simon said

_I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man,_

_I can shake-ah my fanny I can shake-ah my can!_

_I'm a tough tootin' baby, I can punch-a yo buns!_

_Punch-a yo buns, I can punch-all yo buns!_

_If you're an evil witch, I will punch you for fun!_

"Theodore, stop dancing." Alvin chuckled

"I can't Help it!" Theodore said, still dancing

They all laughed and hoped for the best for Friday's play.

****

I Don't OWN ADVENTURE TIME! PENTLON WARD DOES.  
OOH and thanks for the reviews! And thank you MereMcQueen314 for helping me with Grammar and, stuff.

Okay, this Chapter, not as good as the other one. BUT, the Play is on the next few Chapters.

so, Please Review! (LE NEW IMPROVED BUTTON BELOW!)


	5. Chapter 5: Echecs, et le jeu

Review Replies

ChipmunksRule4ever: Le Epic! XD

cutiepiex2: Yeah, I made it Random. XD

CrazyReviewer05/RossLynchLUVR:Aww, Really? Thank You!

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

~Thursday~

Everybody was busy, all because of the play. There was decorating here, selling of tickets there, this play sure is big.

Jeanette ran to get some more paint, then the chess team bumped into her

"Oh, terribly-" Jeanette said picking up the brushes

"Jeanette, we heard you were the star of the play." The chess leader, Ashley, said

"Yeah, what about it?" Jeanette said standing up

Ashley raised a brow "How could you forget tomorrow is the Chess Competition!"

"What? No! How could-" Jeanette said

"See you tomorrow." Ashley said then walked off

Jeanette bit her lip, how can she do that? how COULD she do that.

"Jeanette!" where- what's with the face?" Eleanor said

Jeanette snapped out of it "What? Nothing, it's just, the, uhm, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be, and we need help at fliers. C'mon!" Eleanor said

Xoxox0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

~Home, Thursday~

"So, I heard it's tomorrow!" Dave said

"No Dave, It's in the next 1 Million years!" Alvin sarcastically said

Jeanette's face was a mixture of nervous, happy, and terrified

"Jeanette? Something wrong?" Simon asked

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine." Jeanette said

"Can I be excused to go to our bedroom?

"Sure." Dave said

"Excuse me, too Dave." Simon said

"Go On." Dave replied

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

~Bedroom~

Jeanette sobbed onto her pillow, What the Munk was she going to do?

"Jeanette?" A familiar voice said

"Oh, Simon. Hi." Jeanette wiped her tears

"What's the matter? and don't you even dare reply me with Nothing" Simon said

"Remember when I got selected for the Junior Female Chess Competition?" Jeanette said

"Yeah, what about it?" Simon asked confusingly

"IT's TOMMORROW!" Jeanette said

"The- Wait, I'm probably sure you can get to the play by the moment the Chess Competition is over." Simon said

"Yeah, but, you don't know how long that would take." Jeanette said lying down her bed

"Hakuna Matata." Simon said softly

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

~Friday, THE PLAY~

"Where is Jeanette!" Mr. Ortega crammed

"She'll be here Mr. Ortega, just uh, don't we have some sort of intermission before the show?" Simon said

"Okay, Thank goodness."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

~Back At Jeanette~

Time; 6:49 PM , The play starts at 7. A few moves before Jeanette checkmates the opponent.

"C'mon Already! I have a play to get to!" Jeanette thought

Finally the Opponent made the move, a very bad move if you ask me.

"Checkmate." Jeanette said in a mocking tone

"Well, It looks like we have a winner! Jeanette Wilson!" The Announcer said

"By The way, where is she?"

Jeanette ran backstage of the auditorium

"Am I Late?" Jeanette stopped to catch her breath

"Just In Time, Get this to Make-up and hair, PRONTO. DOUBLE-TIME, MAKE THAT TRIPLE!" Mr. Ortega said

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

All set, Mr. Ortega gave the signals to the announcer.

Curtains Dropped, It's Showtime. Jeanette was feeling nervous more than she first met Simon

"Hakuna Matata, Break a leg!" Mr. Ortega said

"And now, without further adieu, The Final Frontier, now the students from west eastman high worked very hard on this play and-" The Announcer said

"Just Get onto the end!" a person in the audience hollered

"-Okay, On with the show." The Announcer said

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

(AUTHOR's NOTES: Sorry for cutting in, but I should give you the legend

_Italic -_ Song

- Scene change

Okay thanks! Enjoy the show!)

Justine Henderson, a transferee from Westfield Integrated school. and a new student for East High.

"I am so sorry-sir" Jeanette looked up to Simon

"Are you new here? Carl Payne, call me Carl." Simon Introduced

Simon helped her up Jeanette Smiled" Yes. I am new here."

"Well Let me show you around." Simon offered

Carl Payne, a well known singer at their school. He'd ALWAYS get an award.

"Thank You Carl, now one last thing. Where's Section 27?" Jeanette asked

"Oh, your one of my classmates, Come on. We have Theater art." Said Simon

"Hmm. We have a new student. Justine Henderson I suppose?" A cameo playing the teacher said

"Yes, yes I am." Jeanette said

"Well, we can't dilly dally. Let's get to the partner Project. Dana (That's Michaela's part), would you be so kind to play the piano?" The Cameo/Teacher said

"Partner Project? What partner project?" Jeanette asked Simon

"Uhh, My partner is't here, here are the lyrics. just play along." Simon said in reply

"Victoria Vega and Andre Thomas!" The Cameo/Teacher said

This was a very long day for the 2, Carl and Justine. Until...

"Justine Henderson and Carl Payne!" The Teacher said

_I got a lot of things_

_That i have to do_

_all these distractions_

_our future's coming soon_

_we're being pulled_

_in a hundred different directions_

_but whatever happens_

_i know I've got you_

_you're on my mind your in my heart_

_it doesn't matter where we are_

_we'll be alright _

_even if we're miles apart_

_Oh_

_all I wanna do_

_is be with you be with you, be with you_

_there's nothing we can't do_

_I just wanna be with you only you_

_no matter where life takes us_

_nothing can break us apart_

_I just wanna be with you (you know its true)_

_yeah_

_be with you oh_

_yeah yeah_

_you know how life can be_

_it changes over night_

_it's sunny then raining_

_but it's alright_

_a friend like you _

_always makes it easy_

_I know that you get me_

_every time_

_through every up through every down _

_you know I'll always be around_

_through anything you can always count on me_

_Oh_

_all I wanna do _

_is be with you be with you_

_there's nothing we can't do_

_I just wanna be with you only you_

_no matter where life takes us_

_nothing can break us apart_

_I just wanna be with you (you know it's true)_

_I just wanna be with you_

a warm round of applause roared

"That Was Amazing! You are now dismissed class." the "teacher" said

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Yeah I had to cut it, It was getting too long for me.

Don't Worry! The FINAL Chapter Is next. I had LOADS Of Fun writing this, and yes, I'm going to continue Stories, One shot's like this.

Okay enough of me, let's get to the gags

Thor: You cannot kill him! He Is My Brother (referring to Loki)

Black Widow: He Killed 80 people in 2 days

Thor: He's Adopted

(AVENGERS SPOILER! XD)

Hope you liked this Chapter

USE THE NEW REVIEW BUTTON! It's been waiting for you. (^_^) \m/


	6. Chapter 6: Mind BlockedHELP

CrazyReviewwr05: Thanks! XD, Question, how come you never use the other account? O.o cutiepiex2: Don't we all love Simonette? :) x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 I can't think of anything, I repeat, ANYTHING!

Leave a review of what YOU want to see. I'm gonna wait for it.  
K Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7: Finale

Thank you for the Inspiration! Yeah I'm Talking to you!

xx0x00x0x0x0x

~Backstage~

'So here we are a few 30 minutes laer. Were about to shoot the-" SImon said

"Simon!" Mr. Ortega said

He rushed over to the stage, where ,Jeanette was preforming the last scenes

"You don't have to leave Justine" Simon said

"I need to, Carl, I'm sorry." Jeanette said walking over to the right

"What can make your parents change their minds?" Simon asked

"Probably if I found Love here." Jeanette said

Music Started playing. This was almost the last scene.

_(Simon)_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_Because the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I gotta let it go_

_(Both)_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_(Jeanette)_

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_Because the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I gotta let it go_

_(Both)_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_(Simon)_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_I because the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I gotta let it go_

_(Both)_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

"Wait What?" Jeanette asked

"I Love you Jean-Err I mean Justine." SImon said

"I felt the same way." Jeanette said

Simon pulled Jeanette into the kiss.

"I guess I'm staying here." Jeanette said

Closed Curtains, It's Finally Finished!

"Thank You! Thank You!" Mr Ortega said recieveing a standing ovation

xoxoxoxoxox

~After the Show~

"Oh MY, YOu were Great Out there Jeanette!" Brittany said

"Yeah." Jeanette smiled

"Well, we'll be in the car if you need us, go change." Dvae said to Simon And Jeanette

"Hey Jeanette, about the kiss." Simon said

"What About it?" Jeanette said handing over tSimon's hoodie

"Well, It kinda felt like, it was, real." Simon said

"Really?" Jeanette asked

"Yeah, uhh, so you want to hang out? You know, Date?" Simon asked

Jeanette pulled Simon closer and whispered:"I thought you never asked"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

There you go! A short Chapter! I just plan to Finish this. So I can finish You'll be In My Heart.

THank You for those Who Reviewed It! I Love YOU!

!

Oh BTW, REVIEW PLEASE. :)


End file.
